1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stapler, and more particularly to a punching element of a stapler.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical punching element 41 of a stapler is shown in FIG. 4 and includes a hole 42 formed therein for engagement with a projection 43 of the top 40 of the stapler, the punching element 41 includes an extension 44 depended therefrom for punching the staples. The punching element 41 and the extension 44 are formed integral with each other and the extension 44 is bent from the punching element 41 such that, generally, the strength of the punching element 41 is not good enough, and such that the working life of the extension 44 is not good.
Another type of punching element is shown in FIG. 5, a cap 55 is pivotally coupled in a top 50 of the stapler and includes a flange 56 formed in the free end portion thereof, a pair of L-shaped protrusions 51 formed in the free end portion of the top 50, and a spring 57 disposed in the top 50; the punching element 52 includes an opening 53 for engagement with the flange 56 and includes a pair of projections 54 extended laterally outwards for engagement with the protrusions 51 such that the punching element 52 is retained in place. However, obviously, the punching element 52 can not be stably retained in place such that the punching element 52 is apt to become loose and will be easily damaged when not aligned with the staples.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional punching elements of the staplers.